


The Best Way To Shut A Bard Up

by Faerie_Fable



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Light BDSM, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Switch Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: They may get him to stop singing or waxing poetic, but shutting him up doesn't always entail making him quiet.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	The Best Way To Shut A Bard Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenofPeas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofPeas/gifts).



Jaskier felt trapped but in the best way possible, leaning back against the sorceress's chest, one of her hands tangled in his hair, tugging and pulling so his neck was bared, other hand caressing his throat while she practically purred at Geralt. "Now kiss him here" she murmured voice low and sultry, lips tugged up in a pleasured smirk as Geralt did as he was bid, a matching smirk across his own lips. He kept stroking his and the bards lengths, trapped and rubbing together in one of his tight fists.

The Witcher's lips descended, hungrily devouring the bards chest, throat and shoulders, kissing, nipping and he savoured every moan he wrung from the speechless man's lips. Gold eyes met purple, Witcher and Witch seeming to communicate without words, smirks spreading across both their lips as the elegant woman conjured a small pot of oil just for the occasion. 

"I wonder if he can still hit the low notes while you're fucking him" she crooned, leaning forward nipping at Jaskiers throat while Geralt released their cocks, taking the offered jar and dipping fingers into the lukewarm depths. The bards answering whine was broken and hoarse, voice cracking as a slick finger circled his opening. His back arched when it thrust in, Yennefers hands trailing down his arms to grasp his hands as she slipped out from behind him, trapping them with magic to the headboard and with the change of angle his voice went high and breathless as The Witcher's finger stroked over that little bundle of sensitive nerves inside him.

"Fuck! Geralt, please!" Jaskier begged, spreading his legs wider, trying to roll his hips down to get those sinfully skilled fingers deeper.

"Oh he'll do that soon" Yen mumbled, moving to sit behind Geralt, stroking her hands up and around the broad shoulders before her, pressing an almost sweet kiss to white hair. "But first… we should have some fun, get you all ready, stretched and wet, perfect for the taking" she whispered, leaning over Geralts back, chin resting on his shoulder.

Jaskier gulped noisily, fear and arousal bursting inside him again as they both grinned at him, wolfish and sharp. 

He panted for breath, throwing his head back with a moan of pleasure as one of the witches fingers pressed in alongside Geralts, thrusting in tandem so he was never empty. 

"This is evil! You're both evil" he gasped, voice rough and deep with his pleasure, shivering when they both chuckled at the same time. They didn't let up though, more fingers joining in, added one by one, slowly, teasingly spreading him wider until he couldn't use his words anymore, just needy little whines. 

She pulled away with a kiss to Geralts cheek, moving to sit on the nearby sofa so she could watch as Geralt fucked the bard on his thick fingers while her own caressed her curves, tingling with magic.

Geralts fingers found that spot again, twisting the three large digits before spreading them slowly, middle finger pressing,  _ rubbing _ , insistently against the bundle of nerves until Jaskiers noises became high and frequent, tiny, breathless little gasps as he nearly came. He pulled out before the bard could climax, crawled closer and kissed him deeply, teeth and tongue tracing bite-swollen lips while he knelt between parted legs.

Yennefers hum of approval, thick and rich with her desire and pleasure alike spurred him on.

As soon as he was close enough, as soon as Jaskier felt his body against his own, the bards' legs moved, wrapping around muscled hips, ankles crossing behind the Witcher's back, locking him there as best the bard could. "Please, Geralt! Please! Please, fuck, please!" He pleaded, desperately yanking on his arms to try and free them, wanting nothing more than to wrap them around strong shoulders or tangle his nimble fingers in messy white hair. 

But the witches magic showed no leniency.


End file.
